


our love is made of paper planes

by jun8th



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun8th/pseuds/jun8th
Summary: Wonwoo escapes reality by reading books underneath a tree in the middle of the woods, until one day a boy with a paper plane flying off its trajectory lands on his book.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	our love is made of paper planes

Today, just like any other day, Wonwoo is sitting cross legged underneath his favorite tree in the woods with a book on his lap. He would consider this his personal getaway, getting lost in the hundreds of pages filled with fantasy as the sun filters through the leaves, giving him just enough warmth to enjoy every single moment of his free time. And sometimes there would be an unsuspecting critter that would land on his book, but he doesn’t mind. He actually quite enjoys the company.

However, today’s company is rather different. Instead of the usual grasshopper or cricket, a neatly folded white paper plane has landed perfectly right in the middle of his book. Just as he is about to pick it up, he could hear shuffling footsteps that are slowly getting louder as they approach him.

“Where is it? It couldn’t have flown that far, right?” He could hear an upset boy’s voice grumbling as he draws near.

Wonwoo’s heart begins to thump loudly, it isn’t often that he has company in this place. Has his parents sent someone to get him because he forgot to do his homework? But he could swear to himself that he managed to finish everything before going out. Besides, it’s impossible that his parents even found out about this place, right?

A thousand thoughts begin running 100 kilometers per second in Wonwoo’s head as his clammy hands begin to touch the paper plane with curiousity. No, it couldn’t be them. After all—

“I swear, why can’t I find it? That plane was awesome!” The young boy’s voice echoes through the silent woods, scaring away some of the animals.

Wonwoo can’t help but giggle at this boy. He seems to be just like him, someone who is perhaps also trying to run away from reality by flying paper airplanes, seeing how far it could fly. The boy seems to have heard the sound of Wonwoo’s giggles as his footsteps draw even closer than before. He finds a tall, sturdy tree and looks behind it. To his surprise he finds a young boy, who is perhaps the same age as him. He couldn’t help but stare at the boy for a while as he finds him quite adorable. He clears his throat and his face immediately flushes red.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare!” the boy said, flustered as his eyes begin darting around anywhere but Wonwoo’s face.

“It’s okay, it’s kinda rare to see someone else around here,” Wonwoo says with a smile.

“Um, well! I’m looking for a paper plane! I flew it earlier and it kept flying and flying and now I lost sight on where it is,” he emphasises his words with exaggerated movements as he flails his arms around to imitate the paper plane flying.

Wonwoo chuckles at him before asking, “Are you perhaps looking for this?”

The boy’s eyes immediately shine at the sight of it. He nods excitedly.

“Yes!! Oh my god, thank you so much, um—what’s your name?”

“I’m Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung! Nice to meet you too, Wonwoo! Do you know I can talk to tigers?!”

“No, you can’t,” he deadpans.

“Yes I can!!” Soonyoung persists as he begins roaring to thin air and making claw gestures with his hands.

Wonwoo begins to erupt with laughter. It’s been a while since he has been able to laugh like this. Back home, everything has to be about his accomplishments. It was tiring, being at home drained all the energy in him. But here, he is able to find a new home. Under a tree, in the middle of the woods with his favorite fantasy book he can get lost in for hours on end. It was nice, he was able to find warmth and comfort within the book, but then he has to snap back to the bitter reality that is life.

Soonyoung just barging into his “home” like this with a paper plane was quite an unexpected turn of events. He didn’t expect to have a guest in his new home, but this was not an unwelcome one. He just knew him for a few minutes but he can already feel his heart flutter whenever Soonyoung opens his mouth. Suddenly, the book in his hand doesn’t even seem to be interesting to him anymore. He just wants to hear Soonyoung talk about his great adventures about how he befriended all the tigers in the woods and how he is basically part of the tiger pack. It was all nonsense, of course. If someone else were to say things like that, Wonwoo would probably just roll his eyes and ignore them. But Soonyoung is different. He tells his stories not only with his voice, but also with his body. Something about that manages to drag Wonwoo in, even if all his stories are fake. He wants to hear more. It doesn’t matter what he talks about.

Wonwoo just wishes he could stop time at this moment and spend all day with Soonyoung. But he knows he can’t do that. Whilst his parents do give him free time, he still has a curfew he has to follow. He notices the sun slowly beginning to sink as his face turns into a frown.

“What’s wrong, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung suddenly stops his prattle when he sees that his new friend is looking rather sad.

“I have a curfew and I have to go home soon,” Wonwoo says, trying to fight back the tears. It’s stupid. It’s just a boy. He shouldn’t be getting this sad over it. But the thought of not being able to see Soonyoung again just breaks his heart to a thousand pieces, even though they have just met today.

“I see,” Soonyoung looks at him with sad eyes.

Wonwoo looks down, avoiding his gaze.

“Ah I know!” Soonyoung suddenly chirps out, startling Wonwoo. He grabs the other boy’s hand.

“Wh-What is it? Why are you grabbing my hand?” Wonwoo asks, flustered. He’s sure his face is tomato red right now with how hot it feels.

“Let’s promise to meet here again!”

“But I—“

“It doesn’t matter when! If you can’t come tomorrow, then I’ll wait the next day! And the next! And the next next!”

“Will you, really?”

“Of course! That’s why you gotta pinky promise me, okay?”

Wonwoo was about to argue about how childish that was but he just nods and intertwines his pinky with Soonyoung.

“Then, that’s a promise!” Soonyoung declares as he raises their intertwined pinkies to the sky. He then lets go of Wonwoo.

“You have to go home now, don’t you?” Soonyoung asks to a Wonwoo who seems to have grown roots underneath his shoes.

Wonwoo looks down at his book. He knows he’s going to regret this, he knows his parents are going to yell at him for this. But he doesn’t care.

“Here,” Wonwoo shoves his book to Soonyoung.

“What?”  
“I’ll lend you this book, so you better return it to me one day, okay?”

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up in the same way they did when he saw his beloved paper airplane. He nods vigorously and a light bulb pops up on his head.

“Then, I’ll lend you this,” he gives Wonwoo his paper airplane.

“I can’t, I—“ Wonwoo was about to protest when Soonyoung stops him.

“You better return it to me,” Soonyoung mimics the way Wonwoo said it, making him giggle.

“Okay, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo smiles at him and Soonyoung’s face suddenly feel hot.

Wonwoo takes the paper plane and brings it close to his heart. He promises once again to himself, that he will return this paper plane to Soonyoung and he will meet him again.

“I guess I have to go now,” Wonwoo smiles wryly.

“Wait, Wonwoo, before you go, there’s something I wanna give you.”

“Didn’t you already give it to me? Because—“

Before Wonwoo could finish his sentence, Soonyoung suddenly approaches him and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. His lips was soft and it felt warm on his face.

“Wh-what?” Wonwoo’s face and ears both feel incredibly hot.

“The next time we meet, it’s gonna be on the lips,” Soonyoung says with a smirk.

“Whatever! I’m gonna go home now!” Wonwoo announces as he turns around to take his leave.

“Be careful on your way home, Wonwoo! And don’t forget our promise!”

‘I won’t,’ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he grips the paper plane with the biggest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> it was inspired this [artwork](https://www.instagram.com/p/B68F3GFlKQp/?igshid=hlzs8fuvv7pa) by my talented friend ellen!  
> you can follow her on [ig](https://instagram.com/gshnlng?igshid=euktfwzitk4y) and [twt](https://twitter.com/hooneystars_?s=09) for more of her amazing arts <3
> 
> also i'm thinking of writing a sequel to this... maybe.. probably..


End file.
